My Horror Story
by Super Kairi
Summary: This is my english assignment horror story, please read and review and let me know what you think of it. give me a grade as well, like and A or A  for example. I am going to update my other story soon as well.


I was walking up a gravelly, steep and saturated – like myself – hill which looked like a graveyard in this thunderstorm, because of all the rocks standing on their designated spots. Some were corroded or corroding, which made them look even more like gravestones in the frequent flashes of lightning, illuminating the gradually erasing and cracking tombs. If that didn't scare me enough, what was waiting for me on the other side would. I was being really stupid. Walking _Alone _on a hill at midnight on Halloween night, yeah, I _am_ risking my neck, just to see if a rumour that spiked my attention is true or not. The worst part is, if it is true, I have _nothing _to use as a weapon to defend myself with against, god knows what lies in... _There._

I was now half-way up the hill, now getting more and more frightened by the millisecond, because of the screaming and banging from back down in the city I like to call Hell's Ville, it's way better than its original name, Heavens Star, don't you think? I have my reasons for calling it that; for example, one reason is that I'm not religious like my mum and dad. Another reason is that, it really is Hell, if it wasn't school; it was all the creeps that come out at night and smash up cars, rape people etc. That's why _I_ want out of that _Hell Hole_, and this may be the only way.

I was almost at the top now, god knows after how many minutes. I stepped on a rock that I _thought_ was secure, but turned out that it was waiting for me to step on it, came loose under my weight and made me fall head first onto all the other rocks and roll down the hill after the rock. As I was rolling down the hill getting faster and faster every second, I got a glimpse of a ledge fast approaching me. 'Crud' I thought as I was now flying through the air. Thank god for my quick thinking and coordination which enabled me to grab the edge of the ledge that just sent me flying, like I was a skateboard on a ramp.

I pulled myself up and laid on the ground, panting from the fear and pain that was making my _Entire _body shake. I tried to sit up, but to no alas to no avail. All I got was a pain in my rib cage, which made me lay back down again. I tried to sit up and ignore the pain for a second time, and it worked. Now that I was sat up, I saw what a state my new jeans that I only got a week ago were in. They had rips and holes in them. 'Great, how am I going to explain this to mum' I thought, mentally cursing myself in the process. I also saw a few blood stained bits of satin from my clover green shirt on the ground next to me. I guess I did more damage to myself physically than mentally after all.

As I stood up, leaning on a rock for assistance, I could hear someone laughing at me. As I looked around, trying to find the stranger who was going to get _it_ – I has no idea what _it _is, but it's going to be something they'll be feeling and remembering for a while – no one was around. 'Strange'. As I walked back up the hill, I got to the point - after a few minutes which seemed like hours – were I had fallen. I scurried over them like a mouse trying to escape its predator. The rain was now hammering down and making a thick fog appear. I had to find shelter, and _Fast. _

As I ran the rest of the way up the hill, I finally came to the top. The old, abandoned mansion that all the rumours were about, looked like it was moving in the now hurricane like breeze. I had to tuck my long blonde hair behind my ears, which looked like a birds nest stuck to a wet rat.

If I wasn't a tom boy, I would have run down the hill crying and screaming about my hair and nails which were full of dirt and fabric from my jeans. As I looked at the fence surrounding the premises, I saw an old and worn sign that looked just about readable if up close. My curiosity getting the better of me, I approached the sign and house like it was my own house, which was _really _wrong. I knelt down to the signs level and brushed the dust and water droplets off of it and read what it said. "Mr and Mrs Croker" I said out loud.

I used to know Mr and Mrs Croker. When I was only 5 years old, Mrs Jane Croker died of a heart attack, which caught all of us by surprise, seeing as she was only 32 years old. Mr Adam Croker was devastated and didn't come out of his house for weeks, which turned to months, and years soon followed by. Adam told us to our faces that Jane died of a heart attack, but I had my suspicions of the 34 year old, he seemed nice enough now in front of my family, but when I bumped into him on the street and in the shops, he shunned me away like a piece of trash and called me a "scumbag" or sometimes even swore at me. I always hated that man.

I stood up and walked towards the old and rusted gate. As I touched the bracket, I withdrew my hand quickly as it disintegrated into tiny specs of now rusted silver. If that happened to the bracket, I would have to be careful in the house too. I pushed open the gate with the toe of my muddy and wet sneakers lightly. The gate slowly opened with load creaks and clanks from the hinges that hadn't been oiled in, like, 7 years now?

The once beautiful garden now looked dead and smelt like... dead bodies? Probably just the rust mixed with the dead undergrowth. As I approached the house, not bothering to close the gate behind me in case I had to make a quick escape, I strode gracefully forward. But immediately stopped dead in my tracks when I saw bright yellow eyes underneath the house. I sighed with relief when I realised it was only a rat.

The houses steps leading to the front door were made of tough marble which probably costed a thousand dollars. I was about to push open the wooden splintering door but it suddenly flew open and a whole heap of bats came flying out of it. I screamed and ducked while holding my head, until all of the bats had passed.

I turned back to the house and took a look inside. It looked like a normal house, but was far from it. ! There was blood on all of the walls for god's sake! I knew Adam killed Jane, I knew it! As I walked into the house the front door slammed shut behind me. I turned around and ran to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. I turned around when I heard an evil and devilish laugh behind me. There at the bottom of the steps stood none other than Mr Adam Croker. There was something very different about hi, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"I KNEW YOU KILLED JANE, HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted while pointing at Adam who was now laughing even freakier than before and then he answered as he raised his head, his black onyx eyes gazing deeply into my ocean blue ones. 'If looks could kill, I would be dead right now' I thought as I was beginning to stare at his hand that was now reaching behind his back and grabbing something, but what?

"She was getting on my nerves, just like you" He said, still staring at me. "SO! THAT'S NO REASON TO KILL HER!" "YES IT IS! NOW IT IS TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE LIKE JANE!" he shouted back as he withdrew his hand from behind his back. It was a silver knife, glistening in the moonlight that was seeping in through the window above our heads. The rain that was still going on also reflected on the shiny blade with its golden hilt only just hidden from view by his hand. I couldn't hear the rain anymore, all I could hear was my heart thumping in my ears. _Thump thump, thump thump_

He ran at me with amazing speed that even my quick reflexes weren't enough. The only thing that you could hear now was my ear splitting scream as he dragged me into the kitchen and stabbed me, right in the heart. I never even got to tell my parents how much I loved them and how much they meant to me. I fell to the floor as he withdrew his dagger from my chest, taking blood with it.

I slowly bled to death next to the maggot covered body of Jane Crocker. 'WHY US? WHY DID WE HAVE TO DIE? WE DID NOTHING...nothing...nothing' I only just managed to say before my head hit the cold, hard tiled floor. The last glimpse of my surroundings I got was my blood filling the grooves of the tilled floor around me. A picture of my family flew into my mind as my eyes closed...forever.


End file.
